Autografos en el Corazon
by 00 .diane.black. 00
Summary: Tras la muerte d su padre, Bella se va a vivir con su hermano a Seattle, allí conocerá al famosísimo Edward Cullen, un actor Inglés q llega a la ciudad, buscando la tranquilidad q Hollywood no le da… ¿se fijara ella en él? "difícil… pero no imposible"..
1. Chapter 1

_**The Twilight Saga pertenece a Stephanie Meyer... yo solo juego con sus personajes

* * *

**_

_**Una Nueva Vida**_

**°° BPOV °°**

El cielo al igual que cada dia estaba gris, pero esta vez, era de una manera diferente, es como si el también sintiera la tristeza que nos embargaba a todos, en especial a mi… ¿se preguntan por qué?, bueno, hace tres días encontraron a Charlie Swan con un disparo en la cabeza, según las autoridades lo asesinaron en venganza por haber descubierto que en la mina, se mantenía oculto Laurent Braud, un asesino a sueldo. Aun no entiendo, porque acabaron con su vida así, si el solo cumplía con su trabajo. Recuerdo que esa mañana, salió de casa y dijo que se demoraría, porque tenía una misión muy importante, estaba tan orgulloso de su labor que sus ojos marrones brillaban de emoción, y sonreía como niño que va a la feria, las pequeñas arrugas que surcaban sus ojos, dejaban ver el paso de sus cuarenta y siete años, pero aun así, su alma era joven.

-_Isabella, ya es hora_- dijo la señora Weber… una mujer con corazón de ángel. Ya era hora, hora de decirle adiós a un amigo, un hermano, un padre… mi padre. Sí, yo soy Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie. Estaba aun en casa, terminando de recoger todas mis cosas, aunque eran muy pocas, después de las servicios religiosos, me iría a vivir con mi hermano Emmett a Seattle, quien por cierto, estaba más tranquilo que yo, el siempre había sido más fuerte en todo, es trece meses mayor, pero parece que me llevara mas, su cuerpo es sumamente musculoso, no de esos que hacen fisicoculturismo, si no de los que van cinco días al gimnasio para mantenerse bien, además que su estatura le ayuda, sus ciento noventa centímetros, los tiene bien puestos, sus ojos color azul y su cabello negro, lo hacen verse más guapo de lo que ya es. Yo, bueno, soy de estatura media, delgada, blanca, de ojos y cabello color marrón, nada del otro mundo, al lado de Em, parezco la muchacha de servicio. Siempre he vivido en Forks, junto con mi padre, y con Em hasta hace dos años cuando se fue a la universidad, yo termine el colegio, pero no me quise alejar, por lo que comencé a estudiar fotografía y arte impreso en Port Ángeles, de mi madre no sé nada, se fue a los dos meses que yo nací, así que ni siquiera sé cómo es ella, solo que se llama Renée.

La ceremonia fue corta, todo el tiempo estuve abrazada de mi hermano, no llore, porque ya no me quedaban mas lagrimas… Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño, por lo que todos estaban presentes, y también por eso la ceremonia se había hecho al aire libre… las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer empapándonos a todos, para mi cada partícula de agua, era amarga, estaba bañando mis sueños e ilusiones… ya no habrían fines de semana acampando cerca al lago, ni jueves en la noche de partidos de futbol, a partir de ahora Forks quedaría en el recuerdo, grandes recuerdos. No quisimos dejar a Charlie abandonado en un cementerio, por eso preferimos contratar los servicios crematorios… ahora mi padre era solo cenizas, guardadas en un cofre azul noche, él también se iría con nosotros… ni después de la muerte lo alejaría de mi…

Cuando cruzamos el gran letrero desteñido que nos deseaba feliz viaje, deje que las lagrimas volvieran a mi… en mi mente dije adiós a mis amigos, a mis vecinos… a todos quienes me vieron crecer, al hospital que se volvió mi segundo hogar, gracias a los problemas de coordinación, _un accidente mas y me convertía en miembro ilustre de la sala de urgencias_… sonreí con nostalgia, ya no volvería a pisar el suelo blanco y pulcro de la pequeña oficina del doctor James, ese viejito canoso y tierno que me daba dulces después de cada revisión, me trataba como si fuese su nieta, según él, nos parecíamos mucho, solo que ella no tenia dos pies izquierdos.

_-todo saldrá bien_- dijo Em agarrando mi mano, intenté sonreírle, pero solo me salió una mueca…

En Seattle una universidad aceptó los créditos que tenia de mis estudios, podía continuar con ellos allí… también gracias a la intervención de Em, el padre de su novia, -_a quien por cierto no conozco y se tuvo que quedar en Seattle por culpa de la universidad y sus exámenes_- me daría un trabajo de medio tiempo, no necesitaba dinero, Charlie nos había dejado lo suficiente como para vivir por muchos, pero muchos años sin preocupaciones, pero no me quería convertir en una inútil, por lo que en dos días empezaría trabajar en la inmobiliaria Hale…

Un suave viento cálido y lento rosaba mi cabello, me removí un poco, pero tuve que detenerme, cuando un fuerte dolor en el cuello me invadió

–_Despierta dormilona-_ dijo una voz burlona en mi oído… volví a moverme y de nuevo el dolor…

_-¿te sientes bien enana?-_ pregunto, por supuesto le reconocí de inmediato…

_-no es nada, solo un dolor en el cuello-_ dije con voz somnolienta

_-bueno, porque ya llegamos- _¿Qué? ¿Había dormido cinco horas?... abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y mire a mi alrededor, solo veía pequeños edificios de no más de tres pisos, todos de colores cálidos, los autos parqueados no eran muy ostentosos, pero si bonitos, mi hermano era dueño de un gigante jeep rojo, así que el único ostentoso al parecer era él, me fije también que la zona era residencial y muy tranquila… voltee hacia la cara de mi hermano y allí estaba él, con una sonrisa expectante que hacia pronunciar sus pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas, sin problema alguno le devolví la sonrisa

_-Bienvenida a Seattle-_ dijo remarcando aun más sus hoyuelos

_-gracias-_ respondí, conteniendo las lagrimas, esta no era la manera que me hubiese gustado para llegar a vivir a la ciudad, pero me alegraba saber, que por lo menos "el oso meloso", como le decía a Em, estaría conmigo. Cuando logre bajar del pequeño vehículo (nótese el sarcasmo), me fije mejor en la zona, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención, frente a nosotros, en medio de dos edificios, que claramente eran apartamentos, había una casa de dos plantas, totalmente blanca, cubierta por rejas gruesas en hierro forjado de un delicioso tono dorado, contrastaban con la alfombra verde, que creaba el pasto de lo que como antesala, era una parte del jardín frontal… una gramilla que se me antojo perfecta para descansar y ver el cielo en las noches, tal cual como lo hacía en Forks; el gran portón era igual que las rejas y daba paso a un camino de pequeñas piedras que se dividía en tres partes iguales, perdiéndose dos de estas por los costados de la casa y otra comunicando a la entrada principal, parecía de sueño el lugar…

_-este será nuestro nuevo hogar- _dijo mi hermano, rompiendo con mi análisis

_-esta hermoso, ¿pero cómo?, creí que vivías en un apartamento-_ dije un tanto confundida

-_lo hacía hasta hace unos días, ya había visto esta casa, y me gustó, pero me parecía mucho para mí solo, el departamento donde vivía era más que suficiente… pero dadas las circunstancias, un dia antes de viajar a Forks llame a mi suegro y la compre… así que hermanita… aquí viviremos_…- concluyo con un suspiro, sus voz llevaba un dejo de melancolía, aunque no demostrara mucho, en el fondo el también lo extrañaba, me acerque a él y nos fundimos en un abrazo, por supuesto mis inseparables amigas, más conocidas como lagrimas, volvieron a aparecer por mis ojos…

… cuando entramos a la casa, quede sin palabras, definitivamente la casa era de sueño, por fuera se veía pequeña, pero por dentro era muy espaciosa y cálida… el primer piso contaba con una sala amplia, con chimenea incluida, perfecta para pequeñas reuniones (según mi hermano); el comedor era pequeño, pero con un tamaño adecuado para una mesa de seis puestos; la cocina totalmente blanca y amplia, los electrodomésticos todos grises, en una palabra: hermosa; había igualmente un baño amplio y muy espacioso; una habitación que jugaría a ser la oficina de Emmett, y al final habían dos puertas una, daba al patio trasero y la otra… no sé, Em no me dejo ver, alegando que era una sorpresa. El segundo piso, igual de hermoso, tres habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo baño y ropero amplio… había también una pequeña salita con estantes en madera… a la mente me llegaron todos mis libros y al parecer Emmett lo notó, porque me sonrió y musito un: "_Cumbres Borrascosas Y Romeo Y Julieta" se verán muy bien allí…_

…bajamos y nos perdimos por una puerta que había en la cocina, la cual llegaba a el camino que se perdía por los costados, más exactamente al izquierdo, donde estaba el jeep de mi hermano, cosa que no me sorprendió; pero cuando llegamos al lado derecho quede sin habla… un precioso coche, un escarabajo azul perlado… me fije en Emmett y este solo sonreía, mientras me tendía unas llaves…

_-Tu regalo de bienvenida hermanita-_ salté a sus brazos y lo llene de besos en sus mejillas mientras repetía incontables "gracias", su risa se hizo estruendosa pero no me importaba… y aunque nunca me gustaron los regalos, este era maravilloso y mi lado egoísta, no lo podía rechazar- _tranquila, por ahora será mejor descansar, mañana iremos a comprar muebles y todo lo que necesitemos_…- me dijo, yo lo olvidaba, la casa estaba vacía, y solo contaba con lo de la cocina y dos pequeños colchones para dormir, mi querido hermano dijo que no compro nada, porque quería contar con mi aprobación, además aprovecharíamos para pasar el dia con su novia… cuando le pregunte que porque ella, solo dijo: _"tiene un gusto exquisito, por algo se fijo en mi"…_ ese es mi hermano…

Después de cenar pizza pedida a domicilio, nos fuimos a dormir, pasaban las nueve de la noche y realmente todo lo transcurrido durante el dia, nos había dejado agotados… caí en la inconsciencia de los sueños, mientras le pedía a papá que me cuidara y me acompañara en esta nueva vida…

* * *

**_una nueva historia... que irá a la par de: Mi Libertad en tus manos... _**

**_se maneja el romance sin tanto drama.. espero les guste y la acepten igual que mi otra historia_**

**_aqui el primer capitulo, como introduccion, corto pero fundamental para el inicio de la trama..._**

**_gracias por leerme..._**

**_en mi perfil encuantran la imagen del coche de Bella (no pude evitar poner ese auto.. yo lo kiero)_**

**_que me dicen?.. continuo o no?... reviews?..._**

**_00 . Diane . 00_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Twilight Saga pertenece a Stephanie Meyer... yo solo juego con sus personajes en una historia completamente mia

* * *

**_

_**¡NO ESTOY EN VENTA!**_

_**°°BPOV°°**_

**_._**

**_._**

Diez días, diez largos y fríos días desde mí llegada a Seattle, no había un solo dia de descanso para el cielo, gota tras gota, se mojaba la ciudad, y aunque debería estar acostumbrada, a causa del parecido climático con Forks, la verdad, es que pensé que sería más soleada mi estancia en este lugar.

Por otra parte la convivencia con mi hermano era maravillosa, llevábamos una relación magnifica. En el transcurso del dia no podíamos vernos mucho, pero nos llamábamos por teléfono para saber cómo nos iba… la cena era otra cosa, la hacíamos entre los dos, y veíamos películas, escuchábamos música y solo dos noches habíamos hablado de nosotros, lo cual por cierto, siempre terminaba en llanto de mi parte al nombrar a nuestro padre, creo que por eso las conversaciones no funcionaban. Yo aun no podía acostumbrarme, prefería pensar que el estaba de viaje, a aceptar, que ya no estaba entre nosotros.

La casa estaba hermosa, como lo había prometido Emmett, al dia siguiente de mí llegada, fuimos junto con Rosalie –_quien por cierto es un amor-_ a comprar todo lo que necesitábamos, ese dia la pasamos entre tiendas y risas, nunca había visto tan feliz a mi hermano, como cuando mi cuñada, le daba un beso y le decía "te amo", claro, después de que él se negara a comprar algo.

Cada detalle fue minuciosamente supervisado por Rose -como prefiere que la llamen-, los muebles, los cuadros, las porcelanas y hasta los portarretratos que ahora se encontraban sobre la chimenea, contaron con su aprobación, y, me alegro de que haya sido así, de lo contrario, mi gran hermano, hubiese llenado la casa de antigüedades.

Lo mejor de todo fue escoger el inventario de mi habitación, la gran cama negra, los buros angostos y blancos, las cortinas color hueso con pequeños y casi imperceptibles símbolos orientales, similares, a los impresos en los cojines blancos que reposaban sobre el sillón de cuero negro; una habitación a blanco y negro, pero cálida y llena de luz. Lo malo de todo, hasta el momento, es que, aun Emmett, no me permitía la entrada a la habitación "sorpresa" del primer piso, cada que preguntaba por ella, decía: "_cuando tengas tu primer dia de clases, lo sabrás", _y pues para eso, debía esperar una semana más.

En el trabajo es otra cosa, había simpatizado desde el primer momento a una pareja muy amable, ambos de veinticinco años, Jessica y Michael, más conocidos como Jess y Mike respectivamente, novios desde los quince y con una pequeña de dos años llamada Lauren, dos personas un tanto "comunicativas" y excesivamente cariñosas… con ellos compartía piso, y cualquier duda siempre estaban prestos a colaborar con mi causa. Mi jefe, el señor Hale, todos los días pasaba a buscarme en la oficina, conocía perfectamente mi historial laboral, el cual no tenía ni una sola referencia de experiencia, por eso me desempeñaba lo mejor posible, para no defraudar su confianza, había logrado vender dos casas y alquilar tres más, y eso le gustaba. Si, todo maravilla, hasta…

… ahora _-Bella-_ llamo Mike desde la puerta_–te esperan-_

_-¡voy!-_ dije con el corazón en la boca, hoy era mi gran prueba, si lograba vender una casa al señor Jasper Cullen, ¡estaba hecha!, no sé cómo me habían encargado esa venta a mí, ¡Dios, yo soy una recién llegada!

Camine hacia la sala de juntas con la documentación necesaria: planos, cotizaciones y formas de pago, aunque bien, según Jess, eso no era necesario, el pagaría todo de contado, claro también llevaba formularios, por si buscaba algo en especial. Las manos me sudaban en frio cuando tome el pomo, a mi mente vinieron las palabras de mi hermano _"eres capaz de cuanto te propongas"_.

Al entrar en la sala, dos pares de ojos me observaron, el chico, alto, delgado y de ojos azules, cabello rubio un tanto largo, y, totalmente vestido de negro, a su lado una chica bajita, de cabellos negros, demasiado negros, ojos de una tonalidad miel y con carita asemejada a la de un bello duende…

_-hola-_ me dijo una vocecita de soprano _– ¿eres Isabella?, yo soy Alice y el es mi prometido Jass o bueno Jasper-_

_-hola, solo Bella por favor… un gusto igualmente- _dije extendiéndole la mano primero a la chica y luego a su prometido

_-bien Bella, ¡muestra que nos tienes!-_ cantó con emoción luego de habernos sentado a la mesa -_claro yo prefiero ir en compra de ¡zapatos!, ¡vestidos!, ¡accesorios!, ohh ¿viste la última colección de lentes de sol de Dolce and Gabbana?-_

_-¡amor!-_ la interrumpió el señor Jasper, y se lo agradecí, yo nunca he sido dada a las compras, y pues solo voy a un centro comercial en busca de lo estrictamente _necesario_ y que me hablen de D&G ¿wtf_?- ¡casas! ¿Recuerdas?-_ ella solo asintió, e hizo un tierno puchero.

Después de tan extraño inicio, nos dedicamos a hablar sobre lo que aquejaba o sea ¡bienes inmuebles!, los folletos con varias imágenes, estaban regados por toda las mesa, temas como "tamaño", "ubicación", "seguridad" y hasta "tuberías", era lo que llenaba los silencios. Gracias al cielo, había memorizado todo sobre esas casas, desde pintura y pisos, hasta el grosor de los muros y la profundidad de las bases.

_-¿qué les parece si llenan este formulario?-_ dije pasándoles tres hojas, donde se encontraban puntos específicos como número de habitaciones, baños, plantas, etc.

_-¿qué tienes que hacer después de esto?-_ pregunto Alice, después de darle una ojeada al formulario y luego una mirada significativa a Jasper, como me había dicho que le dijera después de varios _"señor Cullen"_. Al ver mi cara de confusión continúo

_Veras, la casa no es para nosotros, es para Eddy, el hermano de mi Jass, por eso no podemos llenar el formulario, entonces yo me preguntaba, si podías ir con nosotros a su encuentro, así sabrás de su propia boca lo que él quiere, ¿imagínate?… nosotros te decimos que queremos y luego, no es lo que él quiere, ¿Qué pasaría?, primero nos mata, luego tu tendrías problemas en tu trabajo y con mi cuñado, por supuesto, no quieres eso ¿verdad?_

¿Qué creen que paso?

Sí, eso mismo… así que en estos momentos voy en mi hermoso _"escarabajo",_ dos recién conocidos conmigo y rumbo al hotel donde se hospedan.

.

.

.

_**Quince minutos antes…**_

_-¡nada!, no hare nada. Y, los entiendo, pero me parece mejor que lleven el formulario, lo llenen con calma y luego me lo traen-_

_-¿qué?- _grito el duende -nombre dado por mí -¿_estás loca?, nada de eso Isabella, ¡tú irás con nosotros!, ¡harás tu trabajo muy bien!, ¡conseguirás la mejor casa para mi cuñado!, ¡ganaras tu bonificación! y ¡nos iremos de compras!- _después de escuchar semejante orden, mire a Jasper con cara de _"AYUDAME", _cosa que por cierto: fue en vano.

-_Alice yo no cr…-_

_-¡Alice nada!-_ me interrumpió _– ¡por favor Bella!, recién llego a la ciudad y no tengo amigos, ¡tú y yo podemos ser grandes amigas!-_ ¡Dios! ¿Esta mujer es actriz? o de verdad quiere que seamos amigas; apenas nos conocemos hace ¿mmm?, ¿cuarenta y cinco minutos? Además, hizo un puchero que derrite a cualquiera, y estoy segura, que vi sus ojos cristalinos.

_-¡sí!-_ grito, después que yo me rindiera con un _"está bien Alice"_

…

_._

_._

.

_-dobla a la derecha_- me guio Jasper, por última vez.

En el camino, él había sido mi guía. Gracias a eso, me había podido dar cuenta de la diferencia entre ambos. El, un hombre tranquilo, meditador de sus palabras antes de decirlas, discreto en sus opiniones y con quien no necesitas hablar mucho, para sentirte cómodo. ¿Alice?, bueno eso es otra cosa, al parecer, está acostumbrada a hacer y que los demás hagan lo que ella quiere, alegre y fantasiosa, amante de las compras y un completo loro ¡nada la calla!, miento, _"solo su Jass"._

_-¡llegamos!- _dijeron a coro

_-¡wow!- _exclame al ver el hotel con aspecto de castillo antiguo, totalmente en colores tierra, de unos cinco o seis pisos, con jardines medievales…

_-¡lo sé!- _dijo Alice al ver mi rostro _– ¡es hermoso!, además muy tranquilo y alejado de los paparazzis-_

_-¿paparazzis?-_ pregunte, no tenía ni idea de que me hablaba

_- ¡ya lo verás mi querida y nueva amiga Bells!- _nos tomó a Jasper y a mí con sus manos, y nos haló hasta una puerta grande de madera, que se encontraba al lado derecho de una gran ventana, desde donde se podía ver el lobby.

_-¿esta es la entrada?-_pregunte, no conozco mucho de hoteles, pero esa puerta, no tenía pinta de ser la principal

_-veras, no podemos entrar por la principal_- explicó- _si alguien se da cuenta que estamos aquí ¡será peor!, así que tomaremos la puerta de servicio, que nos lleva por un pasillo hacia las habitaciones VIP, las cuales se comunican por ascensor privado, con la suite Houston. Es allí donde nosotros nos refugiamos- _lo confieso, no entendí nada, primero paparazzis, ahora ¿refugios y ascensores privados? ¿Quién demonios son Jasper Cullen y Alice "futura Sra." Cullen?

Caminamos por un largo pasillo y luego subimos en ascensor hasta el sexto piso, allí todo se perdía por dos puertas grandes de madera oscura, con una tarjeta Alice abrió la del lado derecho y entramos a una gran sala con muebles al estilo Luis XV, alfombras rojas, una licorera y grandes cuadros subjetivos en las paredes. Había también, tres puertas más, casi del mismo tamaño de la que hasta hace un momento habíamos cruzado. Todo, ¡todo! era de un estilo bastante extraño, la habitación, se bañaba solo del sonido de nuestras respiraciones, y de música proveniente de detrás de una de las puertas.

_-¡Edward!-_ grito Alice, halándome de una mano y abriendo la puerta por donde salía la música _-¡Edward!-_

_-¿dejarías de gritar? ¡Afectas mi oído!- _dijo una voz desde algún lugar, yo no veía a nadie, solo una habitación totalmente azul, con muebles en madera, un gran aparato de música de última generación, un televisor plasma de pared, dos sillas negras y también de estilo Luis XV, una pequeña puerta al lado derecho ¿un baño? –Tal vez-.

Caminamos hasta el lado de la cama, y el tal Edward no aparecía, así que Alice salió corriendo y en menos de un minuto regreso con una ¿escoba? Yo seguía en mi posición, con señas el duende me indico que hiciera silencio y me quedara quieta y así lo hice. Ella camino un poco y se paró sobre uno de los muebles, por la puerta apareció Jasper conteniendo la risa, y juro que yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo _-¿en qué manicomio te metiste Isabella?-_ me regañe.

_-¡Eddy sal de donde estas AHORA MISMO!-_ grito

_- ¿y si no lo hago qué?- _debatió la misma voz mucho más cerca de mi

_-pues entonces "mi amiga" la escoba te saludara-_ dijo meciendo a su "amiga", y yo tuve que contener una risita…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero juro que no fueron más de siete segundos, cuando una mano me agarro del tobillo derecho y me hizo caer hacia atrás.

_-¡auch!-_ exclame cuando mi pequeño y redondito trasero se encontró con el piso alfombrado

_-¿estás bien?-_ dijo Jasper llegando hasta mi ofreciéndome una mano. La tome y estuve a punto de decir algo, pero tuve que callar cuando una mata de pelo bronce salió de debajo de la cama, retorciéndose de la risa

_-¿qué tal tu visita con el suelo Alice?-_ dijo aun en risas la mata de pelo bronce, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia y de mi "visita al piso"

_- ¡eres un idiota!-_ grito Alice

_-¡ohh vamos enana, solo fue una…!-_ no termino su frase, el silencio lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta que no era a Alice a quien había tumbado

_-¿broma?-_ termine yo su frase

-_sí, no, digo… oh disculpa, yo... tu… pensé… ¡aggg! ¡Alice por qué no me dijiste que no estábamos solos!- _

_- ¡porque tu no me dijiste que tenias complejo de cucaracha!-_ respondió entre risas _-¿Qué hacías arrastrándote como insecto Eddy?-_

_-¡.!- _grito

_-¡chicos no están solos!-_ interrumpió Jasper, quien se encontraba junto a mí, viendo la escenita de esos dos _–discúlpalos Bella_- pidió amablemente

_-no hay problema- _dijeyo, como para no cargar mas la atmosfera creada, pero _¡cielos como dolía mi trasero!_

_-discúlpame, yo soy Edward ¿tú eres?- _pregunto tendiéndome su mano y mirándome fijamente a los ojos

_-soy Bella- _respondí, aceptando su mano, mas por cortesía que por placer

_-ella es la agente de la inmobiliaria-_ completo Jasper

_-¡ohh! ¿Encontraron la casa indicada?-_ "respondió-pregunto" con su mirada fija en mi rostro y con "mi mano" aun en la suya

-_ ¡no!-_ se apresuro a decir Alice _– veras, Bella necesita saber algunas cosas, para poder mostrarnos las mas indicadas-_ completó

_-ok, ¿Qué esperamos?-_ dijo

_-¿qué sueltes mi mano tal vez?-_ le respondí en manera inmediata y con cierto dejo de sarcasmo en mi voz

_- claro-_ confirmo soltándola y escuche las risitas de mi nueva amiga y su novio

.

.

.

_-¿esto es necesario?-_ pregunto por tercera vez Edward Cullen, ya llevábamos más de quince minutos hablando sobre la bendita casa, y no se decidía. Primero que tres baños eran muy poco, luego que cuatro eran mucho. Qué quiere ¿tres baños y medio?, _¡ese hombre desespera!_

_-¡ya dije que sí!-_ respondí por tercera vez _-es_ _la única manera de cumplir con nuestro trabajo-_ mi voz sonaba aburrida _-"satisfacer todas las necesidades y gustos de nuestros clientes es nuestro principal objetivo"_- repetí de forma cansina

_-¡perfecto!-_ tomo la hoja y con rapidez lleno todo el formulario, no pude pasar por desapercibida la extraña mueca -"amague de sonrisa"- que dio

Cuando comencé a leer el documento, no me extraño lo que veía, ¿sus exigencias?, mínimo de tres pisos, de cinco a seis habitaciones todas con baño, jardines espaciosos, piscina, garaje para tres o cuatro coches, cocina amplia, una sala para juegos y cine, totalmente encerrada y alejada de la zona comercial y hotelera. Yo tenía conocimiento de una casa así, solo que contaba con una habitación de más, esperaba no ser difícil convencerlo, y lograr mi venta. Seguí leyendo y…

_-¿Qué significa esto?-_ pregunte al ver las líneas de pedidos especiales, los oídos empezaron a zumbarme y me picaba la piel de la cara

_-¿Qué?-_ dijo Alice y Jasper a la vez, yo les pase la hoja, cuando leyeron suspiraron y un _¡ohh!_ Salió de sus bocas

_-¿es una broma verdad?-_ pregunte con voz rabiosa

_- ¿qué?-_ dijo con fingida inocencia

_-no te hagas Cullen-_ le dije a punto de estallar y le tire el papel por la cara

_- ohh ¿eso?..._ _solo mis condiciones para comprar la casa-_

_-¿a si?-_

_-si- _dijo firme –_mi pedido incluye una castaña de ojos color marrón, delgada, de tez blanca y con adorables mejillas sonrosadas… creo que con eso, pueden "satisfacer mis necesidades y gustos"… es eso o ¡no hay compra!- _concluyo y mi bilis estaba a punto de ahogarme

_-¡Edward!- _dijeron las voces de Jasper y Alice a la vez, la diferencia, es que la de el primero: demostraba "molestia"; y la de la segunda: "burla y sorpresa"

_-¡es eso o no hay compra!-_ repitió con una maldita sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro

_-perfecto-_ dije repitiendo su antes nombrada palabra _-espero que en otra casa inmobiliaria, encuentres lo que buscas, porque ¡YO NO ESTOY EN VENTA!-_ grité. Tomé mis cosas y salí de esa habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo último que escuche fue mi nombre pronunciado por la voz de Jasper, _¡muy tarde!…_ ya las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado y en mi fuero interno me prometí no ver más al "trió Cullen"… _¡adiós nueva amiga!, ¡adiós ventas!, ¡adiós bonificaciones!_ y _¡ADIÓS TRABAJO!_

_._

_._

* * *

_**Primero: lo siento... lo siento... se que debia actualizar antes pero se me salio de las manos...!**_

_**Segundo: gracias por sus alertas- favoritos y reviews, de verdad me sorprendio su aceptacion.. "gracias"**_

_**Tercero: bien, aca tienen su segundo capitulo..! que les parecio? jejeje.. les advierto nuestro Eddy tendra que sufrir un poquito con esta Bella**_

_**-dudas... sugerencias... comentarios... tomatazos... abrazos virtuales... insultos... ya saben, pueden decirme lo que sea, bueno o malo... "SOY TODA OJOS"-**_

_**...gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**_

_**prometo actualizar pronto... **_

_**como avance: en el siguiente, Aparecera MI LOBITO HERMOSO o sea Jake =D**_

**_00 . Diane .00_**


End file.
